Él ve mas allá
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Los sentimientos que guarda por ella son profundos y sinceros, pero había estado tan ciego con sus propios sentimientos que no había deparado en las súplicas silenciosas que le hacía. (Continuación de Lejos de ti)


**Él ve más allá. **

**Negación: **los personajes y lugares mágicos pertenecen a su creadora J.K Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto _Mi peor pesadilla _del foro _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. _Consiste en escribir un relato con la pareja que menos te guste del mundo de Harry Potter, canon o no.

**Nota de Autor: **Esta es la historia que completa a "Lejos de ti". Como en la anterior vez repito que Scorpius y Rose no son mi pareja favorita y que espero haber sabido llevarlos bien. Pero a pesar de eso he dado a conocer un poquito de cómo pienso que son realmente los personajes de la tercera generación (sólo que en mi imaginación Scorpius siempre pertenecerá a Lily sin duda alguna o a alguna muggle). Espero que disfruten del desenlace.

**1: El Regalo.**

Las navidades habían sido un verdadero desastre para Rose, que en ese momento subía resignada al expreso que la llevaría de nuevo al colegio. Se había mantenido bien alejada de todos, no había comido mucho y ni si quiera los regalos habían conseguido animarla. Pero todos achacaban su desánimo y su poco espíritu navideño a sus malas notas.

Se había encerrado a estudiar todos los días, saliendo escasamente de la habitación para desayunar o comer, y eso había preocupado en gran grado a su madre. Pero nada tenía más importancia que conseguir unas buenas calificaciones para el siguiente trimestre y para eso debía aprovechar cada momento libre. No se podía permitir defraudar una vez más a su padre.

Tras abrirse camino entre la multitud de alumnos que se acumulaban en el pasillo del tren, consiguió un compartimento que estaba vacío. Sospechaba que su tan ansiada soledad, esa que la había acompañado casi ininterrumpidamente durante las navidades, no duraría demasiado y que sus amigos aparecerían en cualquier instante hablando de las vacaciones, de las comidas familiares y de los regalos. Pero Rose no quería hablar de la navidad y mucho menos de los regalos o más bien de "El Regalo" que su prima Lily le había hecho el veinticinco de diciembre.

Lily siempre había sido atrevida y segura, cualidades que Rose nunca había tenido. Cualquier prenda de ropa que su prima se pusiera parecía sentarle a las mil maravillas, así fuese una atrevida falda —de la que por cierto su tío se había escandalizado— que Rose jamás se pondría. No es que Rose se sintiese una insulsa, ni que nunca hubiese vestido con algo tan corto, pero las cicatrices que se habían adueñado de sus muslos no era algo que quisiera enseñar al mundo. Las prefería mantener bien lejos de ojos ajenos y evitar las burlas que podrían causar aquello. Además unas piernas con marcas no eran precisamente sensuales y dudaba mucho que alguien se fijase en ella simplemente por colocarse una falda corta.

La había tirado al fondo del baúl, con la promesa a su prima de que se la pondría en alguna salida a Hogsmeade cuando llegase el buen tiempo, y simplemente se había olvidado de que estuviese allí. Igualmente eso no había hecho que se sintiese mejor y había acabado encerrada en su habitación repasando sus piernas con la aguja del pelo de su cajón. Se odiaba por no ser guapa, por no conseguir lucir una falda como aquella del mismo modo que lo hacía su prima.

—¡Rose, al fin te encontramos! —La efusividad y alegría de Lira causó un nudo en su pecho—. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¡Seguro que geniales, con tanto primo y tanto tío seguro que has tenido regalos a montones?

—Sí, estuvieron bien —habló sin retirar los ojos del libro de transformaciones.

—Pues vaya, no es que se te note demasiado. —Lira se sentó junto a ella y observó las piernas descubiertas—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Tu padre te echó la bronca por las notas?

Rose se encogió de hombros perdida en la visión de las blancas piernas de su amiga. Llevaba una falda corta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, pero su piel no estaba repleta de pequeñas cicatrices, era tersa y resplandecía con la luz del vagón.

—Ahora vuelvo tengo que ir… Al baño. —Asintió varias veces a la vez que dejaba caer el libro en el asiento.

Cerró la puerta corredera del baño de un sonoro portazo y corrió el pestillo para que nadie pudiese entrar. Apoyada contra la misma respiraba agitada, apretando tanto las manos que las uñas se clavaban placenteramente en la piel y deseó que esa opresión que había nacido en su pecho dejase de invadirla por completo. Sólo quería ser una más, que la aceptasen, que la hiciesen sentir especial, que calmasen ese intenso dolor que no la dejaba pensar con claridad y que todo acabase de una buena vez.

Buscó con desesperación a su alrededor, pero no encontraba nada que pudiese ayudarla en ese momento. Algo que consiguiera calmarla del todo. Sabía lo que necesitaba y quiso gritar de frustración por no conseguir su tan ansiado alivio. Rascó con más fuerza la palma de su mano, el picor que sentía era sólo un preliminar hasta encontrar algo que pudiese perforar con más facilidad su piel.

Al subir la mirada pudo ver su propio reflejo y cayó en la cuenta que lo que estaba viendo era un espejo, un espejo fino que podría romper con suma facilidad y que le reportaría su tan ansiada paz. Se deshizo del pantalón con premura, ansiosa, y se protegió el puño con la tela para atestar un buen golpe al objeto. Los cristales cayeron al lavamanos y al suelo, pero no importó cuando pensó que un trozo de aquellos podría darle su propio alivio.

Rose tembló y agarró con la mano uno de los cristales que había caído en el lavamanos. Rápidamente acercó el filo cortante a su muslo y sin dudar lo paseó apretando con fuerza. Ahí estaba nuevamente su bálsamo, ese que tenía el poder de alejar el dolor de su alma y que la hacía sentir que todo estaba bien. Porque sí, viendo como la sangre afloraba de su pálida piel cualquier dolor o preocupación desaparecía por completo. El cristal cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo.

Rápidamente retiró la sangre con unos pañuelos, eliminando toda prueba, y tapó la herida con una de las tiritas que portaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

**2: Cristal de Sangre. **

Como prefecto Scorpius se veía en la obligación de hacer rondas por los pasillos del expreso para impedir duelos, alguna que otra trifulca o todo lo que pudiese alterar la normalidad en el trayecto que les separaba de Hogwarts. Esa era una de las más aburridas tareas que debía desempeñar, incluso era más divertido hacer la vigilancia en el castillo en las noches. Normalmente en el tren no ocurría nada trascendental, los alumnos solían permanecer en sus compartimentos para compartir anécdotas de las vacaciones. Las únicas normas que se saltaban eran las de Hogwarts. El tren era un lugar neutro, en que nadie se atrevía a perturbar la tranquilidad de los otros y eso que era el momento ideal por la ausencia de profesores.

Se despistó unos instantes en uno de los últimos vagones, dónde estaba Rose con su grupo de amigos. Ella estaba concentrada en su lectura, visiblemente ausente de la animada charla que sus amigos mantenían a su alrededor. La encontró mucho más pálida y creyó reconocer tristeza en su semblante, pero seguramente era sólo su imaginación. Igualmente la encontraba adictiva, atrayente, sensual, femenina. Pero no conseguía encontrar el valor que necesitaba para acercarse a ella. Se sentía tan menguado a su lado.

Caminó hasta el fondo para encontrarse con uno de los prefectos de gryffindor, un chico que se llamaba John y que sabía era amigo de Rose. Era un tipo afable, sin muchos prejuicios y poco hablador. Cualidades suficientes para que Scorpius lo apreciase y uniese fuerzas con él en más de una ocasión en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Incluso se habían encontrado en más de una ocasión en la biblioteca el año anterior para preparar los TIMOS.

—Alguien rompió el espejo del baño de las chicas —comentó con algo de preocupación en la voz.

Scorpius sabía que cualquier desperfecto en el tren, por pequeño que pudiese resultar, recaía sobre los prefectos y entonces se veían obligados a buscar al causante entre todos sus compañeros para que cumpliese con el castigo que impondría el jefe de la casa a la que pertenecía.

Al ver los cristales en el suelo pudo vislumbrar uno que estaba manchado de sangre, así que quien hubiese sido seguramente tendría algún corte que lo delatase. Debían buscar compartimento por compartimento, revisando las manos o en todo caso pies y tobillos para encontrar el culpable de aquella hazaña.

Comenzaron por los más cercanos a los lavabos y a él le tocó revisar a todos los que ocupaban el vagón de Rose. La primera en ofrecerse a la revisión fue aquella chica morena que siempre acompañaba a Rose, que le sonrió con atrevimiento. No tuvo ningún reparo en agarrar los tobillos y las muñecas para encontrar algún corte o rastro de sangre, sabía que podría acabar en un buen castigo si no encontraban al culpable, pero tocar a Rose no había entrado en sus planes y mucho menos en esa situación tan desagradable para él.

Tragó con fuerza al ver como Rose se erguía frente a él para disponerse a la revisión. Ella lo atravesó con sus ojos, pero no pudo aguantar demasiado esa mirada intensa y agachó la cabeza. Tomó con sumo cuidado el brazo de ella, como si se pudiese romper en cualquier momento, y arrastró la manga del oscuro jersey hasta antes del codo. La piel era tersa excepto por una cicatriz no muy grande en su antebrazo y deseó besarla con reverencia.

—Han visto… ¿Han visto a alguien que haya salido del baño con sangre? —Le costó formar una frase coherente y que su voz no titubeara.

—Nadie.

La voz de Rose se sintió tan cerca que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no comenzar a temblar, aunque podía sentir un leve tremolar en sus dedos alrededor de la mano de ella y la apartó rápidamente para arrodillarse en el suelo. Aquello había sido más una necesidad física —las piernas habían comenzado a flaquearle— y no para facilitar la tarea de mirarle los tobillos.

Con reverencia levantó el pantalón hasta la pantorrilla y vio que la piel allí estaba invadida por pequeñas y agradables pecas. Sonrió y se dio la oportunidad de rozar levemente los pequeños tobillos, a fin de cuenta tenía la excusa perfecta y Rose no le acusaría de nada. Estaba seguro que aquella escena invadiría sus sueños cada noche.

**3: Trabajo de Pociones. **

Rose no dejó de sentir el roce de la piel de Scorpius contra la suya hasta pasadas varias semanas del incidente, pero lo que no se pudo perdonar es que el chico tuviese que limpiar los trofeos acompañado del viejo y cada vez más agriado señor Filch. Por ello se había visto obligada a encerrarse en la habitación de la torre, con el riesgo que aquello suponía, y no había dudado en infligirse daño con una de las plumas que le habían regalado aquella navidad.

Cada vez que veía a Scorpius sentado en el suelo de una de las aulas vacías, rodeado de viejos trofeos, no podía dejar de sentir aquella opresión en el pecho que le hacía sentir culpable y terminaba encerrada en un aula cercana. No podía confesar que había sido ella sin mostrar una prueba que lo certificase y Scorpius no había encontrado ni rastro de sangre, aunque si hubiese subido un poco más los pantalones posiblemente habría encontrado lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

En aquellos días había encontrado una gran utilidad a los baños del segundo piso donde Myrtle se pasaba el día gimoteando y lloriqueando. Nadie entraba allí muy a menudo, lo que hacía de aquellos baños el lugar ideal para desahogarse sin el temor a que la descubriesen. Además estaba cerca de la mayoría de sus clases, como mucho debía bajar un piso, y era su única escapatoria cuando la ansiedad la atacaba en plena clase o en medio del pasillo. Sus amigas le habían preguntado en más de una ocasión cómo es que se atrevía a poner un pie allí dentro, pero la respuesta era sencilla; no le molestaba la presencia de Myrtle.

La fantasma estaba sumida en sus propios lamentos como para atender los de Rose, por lo que ambas se hacían compañía sin inmiscuirse en los lloros de la otra.

Acababa de salir de una desastrosa clase de pociones. El trabajo que constaba de un pergamino de cuarenta centímetros y una prueba del filtro muertos en vida no había sido de los mejores que Rose había hecho. Se sintió defraudada por no conseguir la concentración que se requería para aquella poción y seguramente su padre volvería a enfadarse. Las lágrimas habían aguado sus ojos durante toda la hora, ahogándola profundamente en ese sentimiento de rechazo, creando aquella soga alrededor de su cuello que la asfixiaba y su mente lo único que le clamaba era una paz que no conseguiría hasta conseguir salir del aula.

Corrió tan aprisa escaleras arriba que sus amigos no consiguieron seguirle el paso y los perdió a mitad de camino. Necesitaba respirar, liberarse de todo lo que la estaba oprimiendo con tanta fuerza y ya se conocía el camino a los baños.

Frente al espejo, con el extremo de la falda sujeto a la cinturilla y la pluma en su temblorosa mano pudo ver el reflejo de sus piernas. La piel estaba cubierta por pequeñas cicatrices, todas ellas esparcidas por la extensión de sus muslos, y aún portaba una tirita de dos días atrás. La arrancó con tanta fuerza que provocó que la piel enrojeciera visiblemente creando un escozor que no era más que el preludio de su alivio y clavó sin miramientos en la herida reabriéndola. La hizo más grande y centró la vista en el color rojo de su propia sangre que ya corría pierna abajo.

Como ya tenía por costumbre sacó de su mochila un pañuelo, limpió cualquier rastro que pudiese quedar, y después volvió a tapar la herida. La falda calló sobre sus piernas, haciendo invisible su dolor y cuando subió la mirada se asustó. Myrtle la observaba profundamente, pero con un gesto impasible.

—¡Myrtle! —gritó algo asustada—. ¿Qué se supones que haces ahí parada? No es de buena educación espiar a la gente.

—¿Por qué te haces daño?

—¡Yo no me hago daño, Myrtle! —Echó la mochila sobre su hombro—. No deberías haber visto nada. Yo no te digo si debes llorar o no por algo que te hicieron hace tantos años.

La fantasma no dijo nada más, simplemente ascendió sobre la cabeza de Rose y se perdió en uno de los cubículos. No sabía si había lastimado los sentimientos de Myrtle, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Myrtle estaba muerta.

**4: Cercanía. **

El frío invernal comenzaba a aminorar. Al menos a principios de Marzo la nieve ya casi había desaparecido de los terrenos y no sentía sus manos heladas. Era más fácil pensar sin tanto frío, menos tedioso tener que encerrarse en la biblioteca y todo eso hacía más sencillo el concentrarse en los exámenes parciales. La pascua se acercaba a pasos agigantados y los profesores parecían más sádicos que de costumbre. Tenía pendiente varias redacciones, algunos ejercicios de aritmancia y dos traducciones de runas. Sin duda aquello empezaba a estresarlo en cantidad.

Su tiempo se veía tan reducido que ni si quiera tenía tiempo para pensar en Rose, en todo aquello que quería decirle y aún no se atrevía. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía conversar con ella, contarle la verdad e intentar que el rechazo doliese poco, porque estaba más que seguro que Rose no estaría con alguien como él. Nuevamente habían empezado a estudiar juntos, después de dos semanas limpiando trofeos por aquel graciosillo o graciosilla que había decidido romper el espejo de los baños, y cada día se sentía mejor con ella.

No es que hubiesen hablado demasiado, pero sí que habían compartido impresiones sobre algunos conceptos de transformaciones y sin duda alguna habían resuelto las innumerables dudas de Albus, quien se declaró un negado para los estudios.

—Así que ahora te asocias con mi prima para hacerme sentir más tonto de lo que ya soy, ¿no? —comentó Albus dejando de lado el libro de herbología—. Sin duda hacéis una buena pareja. No quiero ni imaginar los hijos cerebritos que tendréis.

—No digas estupideces y cállate la boca —gruñó sin dejar de escribir con extrema rapidez.

—Oh, vamos Scorpius. Mi prima puede ser lo que quieras, pero no tiene una súper oreja para oírnos. —Giró la cabeza distraído hacia atrás y vio a Rose buscando en una de las estanterías—. ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella? Hasta tu padre te dijo que debías hacerlo. Es mejor que te rechace a quedarte toda la vida con la duda.

—Prefiero la duda, al menos puedo soñar. —Miró a Albus con la cabeza aún agachada sobre su pergamino.

—De sueños no se puede vivir. Si quieres yo te puedo preparar el terreno. —Inclinó su cuerpo contra la silla haciendo que sólo quedaran apoyadas las patas traseras y miró directamente a Scorpius—. Puedo preguntarle si está pillada por algún chico o si tiene novio, que lo dudo mucho. Mi prima para esas cosas es muy…

—¿Muy qué? —Miró como su amigo torcía la boca—. ¡Habla!

—Vamos que no le he visto con ningún chico. A ella le van más los libros… —Sonrió con picardía—. Y cuanto más gordo mejor.

—Eres un bestia, ¿lo sabías? —Bufó y continuó con la redacción de transformaciones.

Sabía que Albus no hacía aquellos comentarios para que se enfadara, más bien su intención era todo lo contrario, pero igualmente le molestaba. Era conocido que Rose era una chica más bien solitaria en el tema pareja y los únicos chicos que se acercaban a ella eran sus amigos o bien sus primos. Nunca se le veía con ninguno a solas o en situaciones que pudiesen dar a entender que era su novio. Rose se veía que era una chica selecta a la hora de escoger pareja, que no se conformaba con cualquier persona y que sin ninguna duda debía cumplir con unas expectativas. Eso aumentaba el miedo y retraía a Scorpius.

—Albus —habló una chica totalmente colorada.

—¿Y a ti qué se supone que te pasa? —consultó Albus con interés dejando de lado sus tareas.

—Yo… Las chicas… Esto… —Quién diría que una slytherin podía sentirse abochornada—. ¿Puedo besarte?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez ese estúpido juego! Yo que pensaba que esto se había acabado ya y resulta que no se aburrieron todavía. —Desinteresado se giró hacia la mesa y Scorpius sonrió con burla a la vez que enrollaba el pergamino—. Y tú no te rías que haber si te voy hacer el jueguito con mi prima y ya verás que gracia.

—Y yo que pensaba que te hacía ilusión ir besando a las chicas. —Metió el pergamino en la mochila y cogió uno en blanco—. Pensar que aún me quedan las dos traducciones…

—Si me gustasen, pero es que no me gustan y no me hace ilusión cambiar saliva con cualquiera. —Albus cerró el libro de un golpe—. No soporto herbología. No es que Neville sea un mal profesor, pero la asignatura es insoportable.

—Al final siempre apruebas. —Mojó tres veces la pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a escribir—. Como diría Jones, eres un enchufado.

—No nombres a ese imbécil.

Rose golpeó la mesa con un pesado tomo de aritmancia que Scorpius miró con curiosidad y Albus con respeto.

—¿Quién es imbécil? —preguntó Rose buscando en el índice.

—Nadie.

—Vale si quieren me voy, así no molesto. —Se levantó cerrando con brusquedad el libro e intentando recoger todo rápidamente—. Así no les molestaré en sus conversaciones. No hace falta que estudien conmigo si no lo desean.

Scorpius miró mal a Albus, que sencillamente se encogió de hombro.

En aquel tiempo que llevaba estudiando con ella había descubierto que Rose era alguien muy susceptible, que se podía ofender con una facilidad asombrosa. Era alguien que había que tratar con cuidado, por su aparente fragilidad, y Albus no parecía muy consciente de ese hecho.

—Rose. —Inconscientemente le tomó la mano para retenerla—. Sólo hablábamos de Jones y sus estúpidos comentarios. No es para que te ofendas.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a hablarle de una forma tan directa de algo que no fuese las materias. Se sentía extraño, sobre todo utilizar su nombre, y también era estimulante. Ni si quiera había reparado en que mantenía contacto físico con ella hasta que Albus silbó con descaro, lo que provocó que retirase la mano como si quemase.

—Ustedes dos aparte de estudiar juntos no tendrán… —Sonrió con picardía—. Ya saben. Encuentros furtivos.

—Albus, métete en tus asuntos.

Scorpius dirigió una mirada punzante contra su compañero, que se estaba excediendo en sus comentarios, pero la risa tímida de Rose le desconcertó por completo. En esa ocasión era Albus quien refunfuñaba concentrando su atención en la portada de uno de sus libros y su prima lo miraba con burla. Le gustaba esa picardía en su rostro, la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el color rosado que adquiría su nariz y que se extendía por el borde de sus mejillas. Y él había sido el causante de aquella reacción.

Retornando a su tarea de aritmancia, esa maldita traducción que debía presentar en unos días, sonrió con disimulo.

**5: Beso Robado. **

La primavera había invadido los terrenos de Hogwarts y ya se respiraba algo de alegría por los pasillos, gracias a que los exámenes parciales habían pasado. A una semana de las vacaciones de pascua la mayoría de los estudiantes se apilaban en grupos en los jardines del castillo. Ni si quiera Rose se resistió a salir de la biblioteca y mucho menos cuando había sido el propio Scorpius quien la había invitado a pasar la tarde con ellos.

Era muy agradable tener algo de atención por parte del chico, que desde el incidente en la biblioteca se había mostrado mucho más receptivo y amable, y compartir largas charlas sobre algún tema ajeno a la escuela. Sus conversaciones hasta ese entonces sólo habían dado lugar a compartir diferencias en algunos aspectos de las materias que tenían en común y había sido interesante, pero Rose siempre había querido traspasar esa fina línea de lo profesional para convertir su relación en algo más personal.

Aquel miércoles, a sólo dos días de regresar a casa, Albus había decidido quedarse en los jardines disfrutando del sol. Últimamente su primo se aislaba de las conversaciones, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar y en muchas ocasiones prefería la soledad. Aunque Scorpius no le daba mayor importancia —seguramente era conocedor de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Albus— Rose no podía evitar estar preocupada. Tenía la sensación que desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca su primo evitaba a toda costa estar con ella. Se sentía culpable por esa distancia que ponía e incluso le había pedido disculpas, pero nada parecía destruir el muro que se había instalado entre ellos.

—No es nada Rose, sólo que Albus está preocupado —explicó con inusitada tranquilidad Scorpius—. Te aseguro que no es nada contra ti.

—Lo parece. Hace unas semanas, cuando estabas en la enfermería a causa de la poción, Albus rechazó estudiar conmigo en la biblioteca. —Insegura comenzó a pasear la uña de su dedo pulgar contra la yema del índice—. Sé que soy culpable de lo que está pasando y yo no quiero…

—No puedo decirte nada, Albus me hizo prometérselo, pero te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Ambos se detuvieron en medio del pasillo despertando el interés de algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí—. Olvídalo.

Olvidar no era tan sencillo para Rose, que se había pasado semanas enteras culpándose de la actitud que había adoptado Albus y por ende encerrándose en algún lugar para buscar su propia paz.

Sentía que todo era muy injusto, porque ahora que tenía plena atención por parte de Scorpius, su primo parecía empeñado en frustrar esa pequeña felicidad.

—Cálmate Rose. —La mano de Scorpius detuvo el frenético movimiento de su uña contra la sensible piel de la yema del dedo—. Haces mucho eso y no deberías. Acabarás hiriéndote.

Si él supiera. Aquello no era más que el preludio, algo que conseguía apaciguar muy poco su propia ansiedad, pero no era una calma definitiva y sabía que no tardaría mucho en salir corriendo hacia algún lugar desocupado o el mismo baño del segundo piso. Myrtle no había vuelto a preguntar en las últimas ocasiones y ella no se había escondido de los ojos de la fantasma. Ya tenía bastante con que los vivos no se enterasen como para preocuparse por los muertos.

—Mira por allí viene Lily. —Señaló Scorpius a lo lejos en un intento de distraerla.

Lily los miraba con alegría y pisaba el suelo con esa seguridad que Rose sentía que le faltaba, pero si tuviese el mismo cuerpo del que disfrutaba su prima estaría paseándose por el castillo "cual pavo real" como le decía Lira en muchas ocasiones. Era fácil lucir extraordinariamente la falda del uniforme cuando tus piernas no eran esqueléticas, ni tu cadera pequeña. Incluso la camisa blanca, que estaba mal remangada hasta los codos, formaban bien los pechos de Lily.

—Scorpius, Rose —saludó sonriente antes de hacer lo que nunca pudo imaginar Rose de ella.

Con una férrea seguridad se lanzó contra Scorpius, apoyó las manos contra los hombros de éste y se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para plantar un sorpresivo beso. En el momento en que los labios de su prima toparon fervientemente contra los de Scorpius algo se quebró en su interior. Esa poca felicidad, que había sido opacada por el rechazo de Albus, se había pulverizado. La ansiedad que había sentido hasta ese momento se había intensificado, como si alguien hubiese abierto la llave de paso del agua en una habitación inundada y el nivel del agua hubiese subido hasta cubrirla por completo.

Se ahogaba. Las olas la arrastraban contra su propia voluntad y la oscuridad le susurraba dulcemente. Necesitaba subir, salir de aquella tormenta que se la llevaba a las profundidades, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía respirar. El agua la inundaba, le atrapaba, la atraía y ella sólo clamaba por conseguir un soplo de aire.

—¡Rose! —escuchó que gritaba alguno de los dos, pero ella sólo corría en busca de ese soplo de aire, esa tabla de salvación que le devolvería a la superficie en la que se mantendría hasta la siguiente tormenta.

Al entrar al baño del segundo piso, lo sabía porque estaba deshabitado, golpeó el suelo con la bolsa que llevaba en el hombro. Algo se rompió con un estruendo y supo que era el tintero. Metió desesperada la mano en la mochila buscando uno de los fragmentos y cuando se hizo con él por primera vez se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño.

No quería verse en el espejo, no necesitaba torturarse con su propia imagen, ya bastante tortura era no poder borrar aquel maldito beso. Subió la falda lo suficiente para descubrir sus muslos y con seguridad perfiló su piel con el cristal del tintero. La sangre brotó como un suave río color carmín, pero no era suficiente. Aquel dolor era más profundo que ningún otro, ese fracaso era mayor que cualquiera que hubiese tenido en su vida y no podía perdonárselo.

**6: La Verdad. **

Disfrutar de la compañía de Rose se había convertido en una costumbre que no quería perder, a pesar de que ella no era consciente de lo que despertaba en él. Albus había sido amable dejándolos a solas en más de una ocasión, aunque no tenía mucho mérito cuando su única intención era ir detrás de Miranda Bosch.

En aquellas semanas había conocido más a fondo a Rose y le preocupaba esa tendencia que tenía a desaparecer con cualquier escusa, ese eterno nerviosismo que la invadía cuando algo le preocupaba y sobre todas las cosas su mirada. Ella nunca lo miraba de una forma directa, pero había descubierto que sus ojos estaban opacos y cansados. Nadie parecía reparar en esa actitud evasiva que tenía para con todos, ni si quiera Albus que le había acusado de exagerado. Pero la reacción desmedida de salir corriendo en medio del pasillo, justo después de que Lily le besara por aquel estúpido juego que se había extendido por Hogwarts desde el año anterior, le había terminado de confirmar que algo estaba ocurriendo.

La siguió escaleras arriba —jamás pensó que Rose podía correr tan a prisas con los libros a cuesta— y la vio entrar en el baño de las chicas. Sabía que ningún chico podía entrar en los baños femeninos, ni si quiera los prefectos, pero le irritaba que fuese una estúpida norma y una puerta de madera lo que le separase de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro con Rose.

—Deberías entrar —susurró una voz chillona cerca de su oreja.

—Tú eres Myrtle, ¿no? —Conocía a la fantasma porque las chicas siempre hablaban de ella y de la imposibilidad de utilizar los baños por la presencia de la misma—. ¿Puedes decirme qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Myrtle se encogió de hombros y traspasó nuevamente la puerta dejando con la duda a Scorpius que sentía crecer la inquietud. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y si algún profesor preguntaba sería sencillo justificar su presencia allí. Debía saber qué estaba pasando con Rose, el por qué de esa reacción tan abrupta e irracional.

Con una decisión que nunca había sentido empujó la puerta y vio el desorden que había en aquel baño. Los espejos estaban quebrados por algunas partes, había charcos de agua en el suelo, una de las pilas estaba rota y había algunos objetos esparcidos por el lugar. Reconoció la mochila de Rose tirada en el suelo y fue hasta allí con pasos vacilantes. Al agacharse vio que la tinta manchaba la tela de la bolsa y la tocó manchándose la yema de uno de sus dedos.

Se levantó para mirar en los cubículos del baño, empujó una a una las puertas para descubrir su interior, pero cuando abrió la tercera Scorpius no estaba preparado para ver lo que descubrió. Rose tenía las piernas descubiertas, sujetaba un fragmento de lo que al parecer había sido el tintero y lo paseaba por la piel concentrada. Los muslos tenían cicatrices y cortes recientes de los que brotaba sangre.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó con algo de rechazo.

Vio como Rose se sobresaltaba ante su presencia y rápidamente intentaba ocultar con la falda la evidencia de lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

—Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —No necesitaba ninguna respuesta, sabía bien lo que había visto—. Tú estabas… te estabas… No puede ser.

—No deberías haber entrado aquí Scorpius, esto es el baño de las chicas y por muy prefecto que seas… —Scorpius la interrumpió.

—¡Estás sangrando! —Vio como un hilo de sangre se escurría por la rodilla—. ¡Te estabas cortando, Rose!

—¡No! Yo… yo sólo me… —Frunció el ceño con enfado—. ¿Por qué te preocupas? ¡Yo no soy nada importante para ti!

—Deberían curarte. Llamaré a un profesor para que te lleve a la enfermería,

En el momento en que se giró sintió como su muñeca era asida con fuerza por las manos de Rose, que tironeó varias veces para hacerlo retroceder.

—No se lo digas a nadie, por favor —suplicó con voz quebrada—. Yo puedo curarme, sé cómo hacerlo.

—Rose necesitas ayuda para esto. —Señaló con una mano temblorosa la falda—. Necesitas que alguien te ayude y consiga que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¡Juro que no volveré a hacerlo Scorpius! —Las rodillas de Rose golpearon contra el suelo del baño—. ¡Lo he sabido controlar, sólo que verte a ti con Lily…!

"¡No! —gritó en su mente". No podía ser verdad. No podía ser él el causante de tanto daño, de tanto dolor. Él no tenía tanto poder para causar eso en alguien, ¿verdad?

Scorpius se quedó estático, impresionado por sus propios pensamientos, y después huyó del baño sin mirar atrás.

**7: Incomprensión. **

La semana de vacaciones se convirtió en una tortura para Scorpius que no dejaba de pensar en cómo había encontrado a Rose en los baños. La sangre corriendo por sus piernas, la piel abierta, las cicatrices y sobre todo las palabras de ella lo atormentaban en las horas de sueño. Tal había sido su preocupación que se había mantenido encerrado en su habitación, incapaz de celebrar la pascua con su familia.

Su madre se había preocupado por su excesivo silencio y sus repetidas ausencias a la hora de comer o cenar, por contraposición su padre había optado por no preguntar nada. Seguramente asociaba su actitud con un rechazo por parte de Rose. Cuán lejos estaba aquello de la realidad. Deseaba haber sido rechazado por ella antes que la cruel verdad.

Hasta dos días después de llegar a casa no comprendió lo que había visto en el baño de las chicas, pero eso no le ayudó a aceptarlo. Rose no había tenido un accidente, se había cortado ella sola y al parecer por propia voluntad. Lo que no sabía era qué podía llevarla a aquella conducta de autolesión repetida.

—¿Te has odiado tanto alguna vez que has deseado destruirte? —Ante esa pregunta Scorpius vio como su padre abría desmesuradamente los ojos y se levantaba del sillón hasta situarse de cuclillas frente a él.

Aquella pregunta había rondado por su cabeza en las últimas horas y no sabía qué le había empujado a expresarla, pero necesitaba alguna respuesta.

—Scorpius yo… —Tragó con fuerza evitando el contacto visual por unos instantes—. Es difícil saber eso. Pero tú…

—No, yo no. —Su padre suspiró aliviado—. ¿Tú sí?

—Puede que alguna vez lo pensara, pero era una situación muy diferente a la que tenemos ahora —explicó con una templanza que Scorpius sabía que en ese momento no tenía. La guerra despertaba los fantasmas más profundos de su padre y lo hacía perder toda compostura.

—Supongo que hay personas que desean torturarse a sí mismas hasta destruirse. —Se encogió de hombros indignado—. ¿Se puede odiar alguien tanto como para hacer eso?

—Eso dependerá de la autoestima, del aguante que tenga esa persona para soportar los revés de la vida. No todos somos fuertes. —Scorpius sintió más que vio como su padre le acariciaba la rodilla—. Hay personas que son verdaderamente frágiles.

—¿Y qué puedes hacer con una persona que es frágil?

Su padre se levantó pensativo y caminó despacio hacia uno de los ventanales que daban al jardín delantero. Después se giró como si hubiese encontrado afuera lo que necesitaba decir, las palabras correctas.

—Quererla y no ser tú quien causes esa rotura, ese dolor que le lleva a su propia destrucción. —Las manos de su padre se posaron sobre sus hombros y lo miró directamente—. ¿Se puede saber a qué vino esa pregunta?

—Prometí no hablar —mintió.

Bueno en realidad no era una mentira, porque internamente se había prometido a sí mismo no desvelar el secreto de Rose antes de intentar ayudarla. Si su ayuda no funcionaba estaba claro que alguien debía ayudarla.

**8: El Reencuentro. **

Cuando Rose cruzó el muro que había entre los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación de Kings Cross los nervios se instalaron en su estomago. No había vuelto a ver a Scorpius después de los sucesos en el baño del segundo piso, por lo que no sabía que podía esperar de él. Si la rechazaba, cómo lo había hecho en el lavabo al dejarla sola, no podría aguantarlo. Se había torturado toda la semana de vacaciones por ello y eso no había hecho más que aumentar las veces que había necesitado agredirse. Incluso cuando había llegado a casa, después de su intento frustrado por hablar con Scorpius en el tren, se había arrancado un mechón de cabello de la rabia.

Entre la muchedumbre no pudo distinguir a Scorpius, pero sí que se reunió con Albus con la esperanza de que en algún momento se encontrase con su amigo. No podía forzar las cosas, pero necesitaba descubrir que las cosas no habían cambiado y la única forma era teniendo un encontronazo con Scorpius.

—¿Puedes parar quieta un momento, Rose? —pidió suplicante su primo una hora después de que el expreso se puso en marcha—. Vas acabar por echarme de aquí.

—Lo siento. —Rascó con ímpetu su muñeca—. Iré al baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

Albus simplemente asintió sin separar sus ojos de una revista deportiva que leía ensimismado.

Rose caminó por el largo pasillo que conducía hasta los baños y cerró la puerta tras de sí para no ser molestada. Estaba claro que Scorpius estaba evitándola, que no quería saber nada de ella, que Lily había ganado una guerra en la que ella nunca había tenido posibilidades y que estaba más sola que nunca.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos a la vez que sacaba la pluma de su mochila. La empuño como si fuese el arma más letal que pudiese existir y se deshizo de sus propios pantalones. Cuando la punta rozó su muslo la puerta se abrió intempestivamente.

—¡No! —La voz rabiosa de Scorpius resonó en el baño—. Me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo.

La mirada de Scorpius la atravesó desde el umbral de la puerta y la hizo tiritar. No es que le tuviese miedo, ni mucho menos, pero sentía que lo había traicionado. Ella era débil, no podía simplemente dejar de hacerlo. Su alma no paraba de sangrar y necesitaba aliviarla. No tenía otra escapatoria.

Scorpius se acercó despacio, con los brazos estirados como si así pudiese detenerla y preparado para cualquier reacción que ella pudiese tener. Rose se sentía desnuda ante él, como si estuviese viendo las profundidades de su alma y es que así era. Las cicatrices de sus piernas no eran más que el reflejo de su dolor y temía mostrarlo.

Las lágrimas se derramaron y corrieron libres por su cara humedeciendo todo a su paso. Su mano continuaba empuñando la pluma y temblaba visiblemente.

—Suelta la pluma Rose —susurró con una calma que era evidente que no tenía.

—¡No finjas que te importo! —gritó con la voz rota—. ¡Vete de aquí y déjame sola!

—¡Rose suelta la pluma de una maldita vez!

Jamás había visto a Scorpius con esa actitud. Por lo general era alguien templado, muy reservado, pero amable. Nunca lo había visto enfadado, pero aún así no perdía ese punto de atracción que tanto llamaba la atención de Rose.

El llanto de ella se intensificó, al igual que el agarre sobre la pluma, y tremolaba visiblemente. Negó con la cabeza ante la petición de él y lo vio tirarse de rodillas a pocos centímetros de dónde se encontraba ella sentada en el retrete. Scorpius le asió fuertemente la muñeca y ambos forcejearon hasta que la pluma cayó al suelo.

Él suspiró aliviado dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante, como si hubiese sido derrotado, y Rose gritó tan fuerte de rabia que sintió como la garganta le quemaba.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más… Por favor —suplicó apagado—. No más esto Rose. No lo necesitas.

—Sí lo necesito Scorpius. No puedo soportarlo. —Miró el cabello rubio que caía ocultando el rostro de él—. No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

—Sí puedes, claro que puedes. —Levantó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla directamente y llevó una mano hasta el muslo izquierdo—. Yo te ayudaré y sino pediremos ayuda a quien haga falta.

—Yo no te importo Scorpius, sólo te doy pena. —Se sentía tan bien las caricias que él prodigaba a su muslo que estaba tentada a aceptar lo que él le ofrecía—. No quiero tu lástima, ni tampoco tu ayuda.

—Eso no es cierto yo no…

—¡Pobrecita Rose! ¿Piensas eso verdad? ¡Ella que está sola y necesita ayuda! —Lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero él no se apartó—. ¡No quiero compasión Scorpius!

—¡No es compasión! ¡No me das pena Rose! ¡Yo te quiero! —Se levantó lo suficiente como para dejar su rostro a la altura del de Rose y susurró—. Te quiero…

Scorpius estaba tan cerca que turbaba su razón, la hacía tiritar con el roce de sus labios, despertaba los deseos de que aquello que le susurraba una y otra vez fuese nada más que la verdad. Aquellas palabras le encandilaban y endulzaban sus oídos. Sólo quería que sus labios se estrellasen como debían y así fue.

El beso fue húmedo, tan intenso como el mismo momento que estaban viviendo y por extraño que pareciese se sentía correcto. Algo en el interior de Rose clamó, sintió un alivio que hacía tiempo no tenía y todo su cuerpo se relajó. Nada le pesaba, ni si quiera el dolor que tanto había hecho agonizar a su alma. Era placentero sentirse tan ligera como una pluma.

Los pocos segundos que se separaron inspiró todo el aire que pudo y sintió como su pecho de henchía de gozo. Se levantó para quedar a la misma altura que Scorpius y no le importó que sus piernas tan escuchimizadas y maltratadas quedasen a la vista. Lo único que importaba era que Scorpius la quería.

—Lo superarás… Lo superaremos juntos —dijo con el rostro de ella entre sus manos, acariciándola con vehemencia—. Sólo tienes que intentarlo y yo te ayudaré.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Scorpius estaba hablando en serio y realmente la quería ayudar a superar todos sus tormentos. Y ella quería intentarlo. Scorpius no reparaba en sus cicatrices, tampoco en su cuerpo plano, ni en las pecas que manchaban toda su piel. Él miraba su interior, esa alma que clamaba desde dentro por un poco de amor. La quería consolar, curarle todas las heridas que aquellos meses habían dañado su mente y su cuerpo y hacerle olvidar todas esas cicatrices que la marcaban

—Nunca más —prometió Rose antes de que Scorpius volviese a besarla con la misma intensidad.


End file.
